


Pitching In

by ami_ven



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The firemen of Station 51 help out at the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "gang's all here"

“Let me take that, Marie,” said Dixie, taking the top two cardboard boxes from the stack.

The other nurse smiled. “Thanks. These are the last of the supplies – we’re nearly all set up, except for the tent.”

“You mean this tent?” asked a voice.

Both women turned. “Johnny!” said Dixie, happily. “You made it.”

“We said we’d be here,” the fireman said, grinning. “We’re on stand-by duty, so I can’t promise we won’t run off on you again, but until then we’re all yours.”

“ _We_?” she repeated.

“You’ve got yourself the whole of Station 51,” said Roy, coming to join his partner. “Cap went to check in with Dr. Brackett, but we figured you were the one who knew what was really going on.”

Dixie smiled. “You figured right. How do you feel about setting up tents?”

“We feel fine about it,” said Johnny, then raised his voice a little, “but you’d better find something else for Chet to do.”

“You accidentally collapse _one_ circus tent,” grumbled Chet.

“There was still an elephant in it!” said Marco.

“I remember that,” laughed Dixie. “Well, boys, how about I come supervise?”

“That’s a good idea, Dix,” said Roy. “Here comes the captain now.”

Dixie nodded. “We’re going to put the tent right over here…”

THE END


End file.
